Conventionally known is to provide a grip to a pillar of a vehicle body in such a manner as to have the grip graspable to a vehicle occupant during boarding or unboarding; for example, the grip is provided on a center pillar for assisting the vehicle occupant boarding or unboarding the back seat of the vehicle (Refer to patent document 1).